Tomb Raider: Dark Oblivion
by Vermone
Summary: When a mysterious book found in the grave of Iblis is sent to Lara Croft in a bid to acquire her services, she becomes embroiled in a deadly plot that will take her through Greek mythology, and into the realms of mankinds one true enemy; Satan himself.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the tomb raider franchise, or any of the characters and plots associated with it. The following story is of my own doing, using some characters from the Tomb Raider franchise, as well as some of my own design.

Reviews and constructive critism is appreciated.

* * *

Prologue

"You've been a busy lady," said a voice through the darkness. The man spoke with an edgy, smooth tone; firm as if the man spoke the word of God himself. In his mind, it was only a matter of time before he actually did. "You are rather quiet… do you not like the hospitality here?" he spoke.

A cough came from the centre of the room as the woman he had addressed stirred, groaning as she did. The sounds she made intrigued him, but he pushed this out of his mind as he noted the scrapping of the metal handcuffs against the chair the woman was held in. A shining spotlight illuminated her face and she screwed her dark eyes up as she tried to adjust herself to her surroundings.

"Beautiful, don't you agree Miss Croft?" said the man, striding forward.

He walked around the room wondrously, his arms flailing about as he mocked the woman. He waited a few moments, his gleeful expression turning to one of irritancy. Slapping one of the burly guards on the shoulder, he stared at the woman.

"Well? With all your education and upbringing, are you actually going to have some manners and answer the question?"

The woman again groaned for a second before relaxing her shoulders and meeting the man's gaze, "You know me Lucas," her voice croaked, the distinct English accent unmistakable, "if I had something to say to you, I'd say it. Sadly, the only talking I wish to do involves a gun and well… you seem to have taken mine."

Lucas sniggered, staring around the room blindly before walking quickly over to her and placing a booted foot on the chair between the woman's thighs. Hunching over close to her face, his mouth mere millimetres away from her ear, he listened to her trying to control her breathing. He relished the feeling for a second, the close proximity to the cool, smooth skin exciting him before his soft voice spoke out once more.

"You know Miss Croft; you really should try and be a bit more pleasant!"

Kicking hard with his leg, he pushed over the chair, sending it a little way through the air. With a loud crash the steel frame hit the stone floor, shockwaves reverberating through the woman's body. She cried in pain as the back of her head crunched against the ground, spears of pain assaulting her brain as her chest began to rise and fall heavily, her breathing beyond control.

Lucas watched with a wry smile as the woman had fallen through the air, legs flailing as she tried to stop herself. The shock that had appeared in her face was imprinted in his mind vividly. He had never seen the famed Lara Croft in such a state. Still, time to get down to business he thought.

Pointing at one of his guards, a black pistol was thrown to him. Catching the weapon in one hand, he primed it and walked the few steps to where the adventurer had fallen, training the pistol on her forehead.

"Now Lara… Where is it?!"


	2. Chapter 1: Connections

Chapter 1: Connections

_One month earlier…_

Journal Entry - 11 April: Interesting news appears to have reached my ears, of which I am most grateful. Upon my arrival back in England from my research trip to Spain, I was approached by a courier who handed me a small parcel and a letter, the former containing a rather poorly looked after leather-bound book protected by an unusual locking mechanism. The letter however, contained a request for a meeting and I am in no doubt that the sending of the book is designed to catch my interest. Having done its job well, I now find myself heading through the countryside to a church on the outskirts of Oxford, to meet a rather respected professor.

X

The sun beat down heavily on the Jaguar as it sped down the empty road, the dark tarmac strip cutting a zigzag through the fields that covered the land. There was barely a cloud in the sky as the black cat raced on, surrounded by cows and sheep, pounding the road hard as it pressed on towards the university town, its destination fast approaching.

"Beautiful weather for it m'lady," said the driver of the car, glancing in his rear view mirror.

Lara Croft sat in the back of the car, crossed legged, staring out of the black tinted window. Casually dressed, she wore an ashen halter neck top with dark green trousers, a brown leather book sitting on her lap. "Hopefully Riley, the rest of the day will be as good as the weather," she replied coolly.

"Aye m'lady, you could use a good one," he responded.

Shining rays bounced off the black surface as Riley shifted down a gear, the car slowing as it passed the sign that indicated the car and its passenger had entered Oxford.

"On the other side of town please," commanded Lara, staring out of the windscreen.

Padding softly through the streets, the black capped driver guided the growling animal gently through the building up traffic of the central high street, passing by shops and houses alike.

"Does it feel strange being back amongst all this ma'am?" asked Riley suddenly.

"All what Riley?" replied Lara sternly. Riley hadn't long been in her employ, but the middle aged driver asked a lot of questions for someone who's primary job was to drive a car.

"Normality ma'am. Civilisation must still feel strange, especially after your ordeal in the Congo," the driver replied.

Lara sighed heavily. "No, it does not. My past in the Congo is just that, in the past. Now I would appreciate it if you just drove the car so I can find out what's in this book."

"Yes m'lady, sorry. Have you still no clue what might be it?" said Riley apologetically.

"Not yet, the lock can't be picked it seems, so hopefully Professor Abbot can shed some light on just what I'm supposed to do with it."

"Have you met this professor before?" inquired Riley.

"No, but I've heard good things, I remember Alister mentioning him once. Apparently, for an old man, he has a brilliant mind. It will be interesting to test it," spoke Lara coldly. Her mentioning Alister unsettled her stomach.

The car's engine roared again as it broke through the urban jungle and back into the wilderness, Lara resuming her vigil at the window as the car found its way into a narrow set of lanes.

"Turn right up here Riley," asked Lara firmly, catching sight of a wooden archway.

"But the map stays straight on," replied the driver, glancing in the rear view mirror again.

"Just do it please."

Sighing, Riley dropped the car a gear and turned into a narrower lane, trying to avoid the many potholes. Trundling down the lane, the car pulled up alongside the archway. The wooden construct was covered in vines and other various bit of dying shrubbery. In fact, the whole front garden area had a tinge of brown decay to it, as the long grass encroached on a cottage that lay hidden behind it.

Riley took a good look over the area before being disturbed by the click of the back door shutting. Lara approached his window and he wound it down quickly, swallowing hard.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll get the door," said Lara, folding her arms, hips swung to one side.

"Sorry miss," replied Riley, looking at her sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I won't be a second. Go turn the car around and wait here."

"Forgive me, this doesn't look a lot like a church," said Riley quickly.

"That's because it isn't, we'll go there next. Now go," Lara replied firmly.

Riley watched Lara turn her back on him and head under the archway, her chocolate ponytail swinging gently behind her. Stopping suddenly, she swung around and shot Riley a fierce look, causing him to start quickly and shove the car into gear before pulling off. Rolling her eyes, Lara made her way through the long grass and tapped on the front door of the aging cottage.

X

Riley sat in the car outside the arch, staring hard at the door, thinking hard. He had no idea whose house Lara had entered, not even sure there was anyone actually in the building. By the state of it, there probably shouldn't be, but in all of his six months service, he hadn't heard her mention anything of dropping in on a friend. Then again, he knew that she didn't really trust him, and she never spoke a lot back at the manor. There was always something troubling her he felt, and he would like to know what it was.

Tapping the steer wheel with his thumbs, he was beginning to get impatient. Lara had been in the house for a good fifteen minutes now, and boredom was beginning to set in. Time progressed further, and still Lara did not appear. Riley was beginning to get reckless when a thought struck him: He didn't know who or what was in the house.

In a sudden impulsive action, Riley clicked open the door and got out, stretching his legs for a second before slamming the door shut and setting the lock. Straightening his black suit jacket and removing his black cap and placing it on the bonnet of the car, he ran his hand through his longish black hair and ruffled it.

Looking around briefly, he made his way under the arch into the long grass, resting his hand lightly on the wooden frame. Glancing about again, he noted just how overgrown the garden was before heading through. Typically, his first footstep was met with a squelch as his black leather shoe punctured a mud pool. Looking down in disdain, Riley stepped back before deciding he would continue. Something in his head didn't feel right.

Making his way as quietly as he could towards the cottage, looking around him all the time, Riley found himself at the wooden front door. Looking over it quickly, he could tell it was rotten and barely hanging on its hinges. Had this place been in a more densely populated area, it would have been broken into a long time ago, but it seemed the woods and fields protected it from prying eyes. Well, all but Lara's anyway thought Riley.

Sighing deeply, Riley raised his fist to the door and drew it back, before hearing the click of the door's lock. Fixated in fear, the door was thrown open, hitting Riley hard and pushing it back. Striding out confidently, Lara shut the door behind herself and stared down at the ground, an expression of amusement and bewilderment painted on her face.

"Riley… what are you doing down there?" she said calmly.

Pulling himself to his feet, and pawing at the mud on his dark trousers, Riley looked at Lara in a strange amazement. "I thought something may have happened to you, you were gone so long."

"Aw, you were not worried were you?" teased Lara.

"Well actually miss, yes I was!" exclaimed Riley, still futilely swiping at the mud.

Lara smiled for a second before placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards the archway, the long grass brushing against her exposed legs gently. "Come on, there might be a towel in the boot."

X

"You know Riley, you will be cleaning this car tomorrow," said Lara playfully.

"Yes miss," said Riley, embarrassed as the car continued down the lanes again.

Lara let herself smile in amusement before returning her gaze to the window. She could now see the church spire peering over the tops of the trees which calmed her for a second as she recalled the words that had been spoken to her in the cottage.

"So," said Riley, breaking the silence, "are you going to tell me who you met in the cottage or what you were doing?"

"I met a friend Riley, I have not seen her in a while and she gave me some advice. Just someone I hadn't seen in a while that was all."

"All very mysterious if you don't mind me saying miss," replied Riley.

"Life is mysterious Riley. For instance, how do you keep coming up with questions to ask me?" Lara retorted.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't realise it bothered you."

"It does not bother me, it is curious, that is all," lied Lara.

"We're approaching the church miss," spoke Riley softly, changing the subject.

"We certainly are," said Lara in reply, gazing at the worn walls of the silver-grey stone, "stop anywhere here please."

Pulling up to the main gate, Riley stopped the car gently, grabbed his cap off the seat and exited the car. Heading to the rear of the car, he opened the backdoor quickly, and stood up straight. Lara chuckled as she caught a glimpse of his mud stained trousers and pulled herself out of the car.

"Thank you Riley," she said, nodding.

"Ma'am," he replied curtly.

"I am not sure how long this will take," smiled Lara, "so just try and stay put this time please…"

X

Lara made her way down the churchyard path quickly and confidently, her head held high and her hips swinging slightly with all the grace of a world famous gymnast. Clutching the battered book in one hand, Lara reached the grand wooden door and pushed hard, the hinges unfolding. Taking a quick glance inside the dark expanse, Lara stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her.

Lara had entered into the long corridor unafraid, but the lack of light unnerved her slightly. The walls were draped with deep red banners depicting religious icons, rather than the traditional stained glass windows normally found in churches of this kind. A large stone font stood to her right, and her vision glided over the nave to spot a figure hunched in one of the pews. Sure that the figure was the man who had contacted her, Lara strode down the centre of the church hall, the echo of her footsteps bouncing off the walls, noticeable garnering the figures attention.

"Professor Abbot," said Lara as she watched the man rise from the pew. He wasn't at all what she was expecting.

The man who rose from the wooden bench was young, fresh faced and tall. He was smartly dressed, wearing black trouser and a sleeveless jumper over a white shirt, a pair of thin black glasses faming his eyes.

"Lady Croft," he said nervously, extending his hand.

"Lara, please," she replied, shaking the man's hand reservedly.

"Ok then, Lara. My name is Glen. Glen Abbot," the man stuttering as he spoke.

"I see," stated Lara, relinquishing the man's hand, "and just what do you do?"

"Why, I'm a professor at Oxford," replied Glen, sensing a hesitation from the woman stood in front of him. "Is there something wrong Lara?"

"Well, you are not quite what I expected," said Lara uncomfortably.

"Ah, not doubt you were expecting _the_ Professor Abbot. I am his son, and I also work at the university. You could say I'm following in my father's footsteps," chuckled Glen, "A bit like yourself then really."

"Me? What do you know about me?" inquired Lara, stepping back slightly, hands of hips.

"Oh no, sorry, what I meant was you are an explorer like your father. I could only tell you what any other academic knows about you; that you have made some of the most important discoveries this side of the 20th century. I did not mean to offend Miss Croft," said Glen quickly, trying to retract any sense of insensitivity.

"You did not," dismissed Lara, spinning on the spot and taking a more detailed look at the tapestries on the wall.

"Ghastly, aren't they? They're a recent addition, brought in by the new reverend. Where he got them from, I'll never know," commented Glen, watching Lara with interest. "Their copies from the…"

"17th century. They are depictions of Adam and Eve, from the Book of Genesis, pictured with the Tree of Life, and the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil," interrupted Lara, looking over her shoulder, her ponytail flicking back.

Glen swallowed for a second. "You know your history Lady Croft."

"It's kind of my job to know these things Glen," Lara replied, returning to face the tapestries. "Not usually the thing to be hung in a church though."

"No, but as you can see, there is a distinct lack of religious imagery in here," said Glen.

"Indeed there is," replied Lara, spinning on the spot, her eyes scanning the environment again. "Professor Abbot?"

"Um, yes Lara?" spoke Glen, playing nervously with his fingers.

"Are you going to explain about this book?"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot," the professor replied, coming out of a trancelike state. "The book was handed to me by my father when he couldn't open it."

"So have you managed to open it?" said Lara, taking a seat in one of the pews. Placing one leg on top of the other, she sat the book carefully on her thigh.

Taking a seat next to her, Glen put his hands together. "Not entirely. The lock we found, predates the actual book which is of Greek origin amazingly. For some reason, it has not degraded, but we believe the locking mechanism comes from a different culture altogether, though which, we are not sure." Glen took hold of the book and ran his hand across the cover, "As you're probably aware, the front and back cover features twelve ornately designed circles. We've located these designs before."

"And?" said Lara,

"And, they relate to the twelve Titans of Greek mythology. This one here is Hyperion's personal insignia for example," said Glen pointing to an imprint in the leather on the back cover.

"Ok, so the book has something to do with the twelve titans. Why do we believe it is locked?" continued Lara.

"Well, we are not sure why a book on this topic is locked to be honest," said Glen, pushing his glasses further up his face. "If we look at the lock, all you can see is the plate on the front where the key goes, correct?"

Lara took a look at the plate again, studying the shiny metallic surface carefully. The book was only the size of a pocket manual, but two straps, attached at the spine of the book, wrapped around the exterior, meeting on the front under the metallic plate.

"The whole books design is unusual, and its contents a mystery," said Glen.

"So what I am needed for exactly? There could be anything in here you know. A locked book is only intriguing if it contained something worthwhile knowing," said Lara firmly, watching Glen rise from his seat. Producing a cloth from his pocket, he took off his glasses and began to wipe them.

"Well, obviously we would like this opened, so we can find out its contents. But, I believe you have missed an important question Lady Croft. I'm surprised," said Glen, pressing the glasses to his nose.

Letting herself smile, Lara looked around bemused. "Ah Glen, where was this book found?"

"Good question Lara," grinned the professor, "it was found during an expedition by our students to a Persian site."

"So, Iran then?" questioned Lara.

"Yes, Iran. This book was found beneath a chambered cairn in some hills north of Tehran. So that's a book imprinted with Greek myths, with a foreign lock, found in a grave in Iran. A grave with a foreigner in it," said Glen quickly, his voice filling with excitement.

"A foreigner? Not a Persian then?"

"No. When the students and the expedition leader opened the cairn, they found an ancient table located in the centre made of obsidian, or volcanic glass. On top was a corpse, which we think had been bound to the table. There was a plaque made out of the same material as that lock hammered into the glass at the base of the table. It reads "_Iblis,_"" answered Glen.

"Satan?" whispered Lara, staring at the floor. "But Iblis was a jinn in Islamic faith. It is interesting how all of these cultures have suddenly become mashed together. How does this relate to the book?"

"The corpse was found clutching it in one hand. Various other artefacts have been brought back to Britain by Kray's team, but this was the only thing that the body had on its person," informed Glen.

"And we're back to me again. What do you want me for?" said Lara, her excitement rising.

"To fly to Iran with us and visit the cairn. The table and corpse still remain and we hope to find a way to open the book and discover who is lying on the table. Remember that Iblis defied God's will, and we believe Lara," said Glen, taking a deep breath, "that this site is possibly Satan's final resting place; perhaps the single most world changing discovery in all history…"


	3. Chapter 2: Journeys

Chapter 2: Journeys

"_I wish you would be more careful… You are into too many deep things Lara… Why not settle down and take up writing again? Please look after yourself sweetheart…_"

Turning onto her back, silken sheets hugging her lengthy outline, Lara's head was filled with the conversation she had had at the cottage, something particularly stuck in her mind as she slept silently: "Better the devil you know than the devil you don't…"

X

Swirling in his chair, Zip held up the device into the air, letting it catch the sunlight that blasted in through the grand window of the rebuilt Croft Manor. The metallic surface sparkled as he twiddled it in his hands. Satisfied, Zip put the pistol attachment back on the desk, and continued sorting through Lara's equipment, checking anything for defaults with dexterous fingers.

"Good morning Zip," said Lara cheerfully, pushing open the reinforced glass door to the tech room. Hips swinging, she strode in and placed a map down onto the table.

"Morning Lara," Zip replied in his deep voice, still checking over the equipment. "Iran is a dangerous place, and you don't even know what you expect to find."

"You're not worried for me are you Zip? That's so sweet of you, but you know me. If there's something to be discovered in Iran, I will be the person doing it," said Lara, her joking tone becoming firm towards the end of the sentence. It was a trait she'd picked up seemingly out of nowhere, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her friends that something was troubling Lara, though they weren't even sure if she was aware of it.

"Alright then," replied the raven haired tech-head, putting a PDA back on the table, "Equipment is all good to go. How long you going to be?"

"As quick as possible, the idea of students unnerves me slightly," remarked Lara, holstering a pistol in her thigh mounted pouch.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be the most intriguing thing they've seen in Iran anyway," said Zip, taking his eyes off the equipment, turning around and winking at Lara.

Throwing a piece of screwed up paper at him first, Lara smiled broadly, "You idiot."

"Well, you know, what with all that sand, things might be a little dry over there," he retorted, batting the paper away playfully. "Speaking of dry, I got in contact with our friends in the Middle East; your contact is Viktor Kray, head of archaeology. I checked him out and he seems alright, though he is supposedly pretty serious about what he does."

"What are you implying Zipster, that I am not serious?" said Lara, pretending to be hurt.

"Dressed like that?"

Lara looked down and threw whatever came to hand at Zip, with it turning out to be a pencil. She was wearing a pair of tan combat shorts with climbing shoes, with her criss-crossed harness strapped around her waist. A dark green halter neck left her arms bare and a sizable degree of her chest visible.

Smiling to himself, Zip retrieved Lara's travel rucksack and began filling it, whilst Lara strapped on what she would carry on her person. Flicking her ponytail out over the top of the bag, she checked her straps, fixing the portable utility light to them.

"You sure you're going to need all this?" questioned Zip.

"One can never be too prepared Zip, considering all the things we've encountered over the years," said Lara, a degree of sadness underlining her English. Zip picked up on it immediately, a pang of guilt riding in his throat. The Congo was back to haunt him.

Silence filled the tech room, an unspoken awkwardness building a wall between the two occupants, broken apart shortly after by a car horn from outside.

"Riley," said Lara, spinning on her heels.

"Riley," repeated Zip, rolling his eyes. "Let me know when you get there, we've got contact through the laptops."

"Sure thing, see you soon…"

X

Lara touched down on a small Iranian landing strip about eight hours after having left the airport in London. The small aeroplane had had to stop at least twice for fuel, but Lara enjoyed the isolation she had of flying the light aircraft. Being so high in the sky made her feel at home and had given her time to think too.

In her bag was a leather bound book with the sigils of the Titans, mythological Greek deities that ruled during the Golden Age who were overthrown by the Olympians, imprinted on the cover. This book, with its unidentifiable lock, was found in a Persian gravesite where a table has the Islamic imprint of Satan marked on it; two separate stories tied together because of the location. Persia. Iran. Why were Greek deities being found here?

Bringing the planes engine to a halt, Lara removed her headphones and mouthpiece, strapped on her bag again, and exited the plane. The moment her foot touched the tarmac surface, a cool wind blew through her ponytail. Savouring it for a second, she took in the landscape.

The airstrip was in the middle of nowhere it seemed, a sand blasted barren wasteland surrounding the tarmac strip and its two rundown buildings. Clear blue sky rode on overhead, and were it not for the black Landrover and the group of three people standing next to it, Lara would have felt rather isolated.

"You're all sweaty," said Lara, walking up to the vehicle, the three black haired people staring back at her.

"And you are late," said the oldest of the three, smiling broadly at her."

"Ah well, you know what airports are like Arash," retorted Lara, slapping her hand down on the large man's shoulders. "And are these your children?"

"Yes, Soheil and his sister Dorri," replied Arash, brushing off Lara's hand playfully.

"Nice to meet you both," nodded Lara.

The boy, Soheil, looked like he was in his early twenties, wearing a khaki shirt like his fathers, and three quarter length shorts. He was tall and stocky after years of working for Arash, unlike Dorri on the other hand who was very skinny, with long hair and wearing a short skirt and a brown top that was tight even on her small frame.

"Shall we go?" Lara said cheerily, opening the front passenger door. Rolling his eyes at Soheil, who smiled at him back, Arash opened the backdoor for Dorri and followed her in the car. Soheil got in the drivers seat.

"Didn't fancy staying with the students then Lara?" joked the young man, starting the engine and spinning the car around. Heading onto a dirt track, the Landrover rumbled along the stones quickly, making the passengers bound up and down.

"This woman is remarkable," Arash spoke up before Lara had a chance to answer, "the last thing she should be doing is staying in that forsaken camp with those kids. No, she will stay with us."

"It is kind Arash, and to answer your question Soheil, it was demanded I stay with you," winked Lara, watching the scenery go by.

"That is typical of my father," Dorri piped up.

"It is true," responded Soheil, "anything to get a pretty girl into his house."

"Are you saying I'm pretty Soheil?" said Lara, making Soheil blush.

"Ah, my boy has yet to learn the art of subtlety. Come Soheil, get us to the camp quickly before you make a bigger fool of yourself," laughed Arash.

Returning her cat eyes to the window, Lara watched the wasteland go by, Tehran sitting in the distance, barely visible as the low grumble of the Landrover surged over the landscape, creaking and banging as the suspension took a thrashing. Beginning to miss the freedom of the air, Lara brought her gaze back from the window and looked back at Dorri, her almond eyes wide with amazement.

Noticing suddenly, Arash put her arm on the fourteen year olds shoulder and smiled at her, "Darling, do not stare at Lara, it is rude."

"But papa, I was not staring at Lady Croft," the girl replied with a slight giggle. Pointing, she finished her sentence, "I was staring at that hill."

Intrigued, Lara turned back to face the front, noticing that the Landrover was now heading up hill.

"What the hell?!" shouted Arash, "Soheil, put your foot down, the archaeologists camp is on fire!"

* * *

A/N: Fixed the end of this chapter, it was rubbish XD Hopefully, it's a little better now.


End file.
